


Aún está latiendo

by YNAkuma



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Danti - Freeform, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Por eso no se atreve a cortarle la cabeza, aun cuando lo ha deseado tantas veces.





	Aún está latiendo

**Author's Note:**

> Me vi la serie de "Who killed Markiplier?" en medio de la escritura de esto así que mi percepción de Dark cambió a medio camino.

Es inesperadamente corrosivo, impulsivo y vulgar. No tiene el más mínimo concepto de elegancia y discreción, es cauteloso sí, pero cuando cree tener todo bajo su control olvida las reglas, la etiqueta y se deja llevar por sus instintos más viscerales. Debe aplaudirle porque a pesar de sus atroces y desagradables crímenes ha sabido salirse con la suya y seguir caminando entre los humanos sin ser sospechoso de nada.

Arruga un poco el entrecejo, debería estar en una cita con un prospecto pero en lugar de eso está en la cafetería más corriente de la ciudad, compartiendo mesa con el creído ser que mató al mejor amigo de su propio recipiente.

Entorna los ojos y observa el perfil del cuerpo con el que se ha hecho control Anti, es una lástima que tan apuesto chico haya sido eliminado. Mark gustaba de él. Planeaba persuadir a su anfitrión ofreciéndole a McLoughlin o prometiendo que no le haría daño, sin embargo la llegada de Anti desbarató todos sus planes; aunque ahora que el irlandés había muerto su receptáculo estaba de luto, escondido en el lugar más recóndito de su mente. Quizá debía agradecer al cáustico ente por ello, pero no lo hará.

Llegó sin ser invitado, no merecía nada de su parte.

Anti no ha hecho cambios al recipiente, mantiene la cresta cetrina, la cual empieza a crecer y en la raíz de un centímetro se ve el color natural del cabello de McLoughlin; también conserva la cicatriz de la herida en su cuello con la que dio fin a la vida del muchacho, no tiene la más mínima decencia de cubrirla y repudia ese hecho, piensa que carga con dicho estigma como si de un trofeo se tratara, _niño soberbio_.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta con esa voz anormalmente chillante y de irritantes tonos altos.

No se molesta en disfrazar su voz, no teme a los errores y mucho menos le preocupa asustar a los humanos. Es estúpido. Debe planear tomar el mundo por la fuerza así que no tiene cuidado al modular su voz.

—Aquí no puede haber dos reyes —va directo al grano.

El de tez blanca entrecierra los ojos y por primera vez le mira en esa media hora que llevan dentro del establecimiento.

_Qué desperdicio_ —piensa al ver los ojos que antes eran de McLoughlin, el precioso par de orbes zarcos se está deteriorando, su esclerótica está oscurecida y sus vibrantes iris azules palidecen poco a poco, al observar minuciosamente se percata que el iris del ojo izquierdo comienza a pintarse de verde, un verde neón como el de su cabello.

—Tomaré el mundo tal y como hice con Jack —termina con una risa aguda, tan insoportable.

Anti no pretende retroceder, es obvio que no está considerando una negociación ni nada similar. Quiere guerra, quiere sangre. No es como si él no quisiera lo mismo, la destrucción es demasiado hermosa y la sangre más, con ese tono escarlata tan perfecto como un rubí, pero prefiere no tener que recurrir a métodos bárbaros si puede evitarlo. Sus trajes son muy costosos como para mancharlos de sangre.

—No estás calificado —el de glaucos ojos le pone mala cara —, tus capacidades son insuficientes para un objetivo tan ingente.

Sus palabras enojan al otro, casi puede escucharlo gruñir. Sólo está expresando lo que ha visto en él, no está preparado, es un principiante, es inexperto y ansioso. Una equivocación y todo se iría a la mierda.

—¿Y tú sí? —sonríe con esos labios que ahora son suyos; puede ver sus dientes, McLoughlin los tenía blancos y ahora lucen pardos, ligeramente amarillos.

Lo ve acomodarse en su asiento, se echa para atrás y se escurre sobre el respaldo mientras busca algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, al ver lo que saca entiende el porqué de sus dientes. Vaya que se ha divertido, ha disfrutado de los placeres humanos.

Observa al joven sostener un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y sin preguntar lo enciende —Soy más competente, niño descarado.

Se levanta abruptamente y disminuye la distancia entre ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, —¡No me digas niño! —dice cabreado entre dientes, apoya sus manos en la mesa y contrae los dedos haciendo chirriar las uñas contra el mueble.

—Eres tan impetuoso —le toma toda su fuerza de voluntad no matarlo en ese instante, el chillido le pone de nervios.

Anti chasquea la lengua y regresa a su asiento para lanzar a su cara el humo del cigarro. El humo no le molesta, él mismo fuma, lo que le enfada es su actitud prepotente e infantil.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundo, los abre de nuevo y le cuesta hablar —Necesitas aprender modales —no quiere que el otro se percate de que le está haciendo enojar pero su voz es tan forzada que duda no lo note.

_Maldición._

Los labios de Anti se tuercen en una sonrisa arrogante, se arrastra por la mesa y le mira desde abajo —¿Te sientes bien? —se burla.

Y no lo tolera más.

Aprovecha la posición del cáustico ser y lo toma por cuello, aprisionándolo sobre la mesa, ejerce un poco de presión sobre una de sus arterias carótidas y hasta que le escucha toser afloja el agarre —Podría romperte el cuello ahora mismo...

—¿Pero?

—Estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto tu insolencia si estás dispuesto a escucharme —le propone.

Tener el control es muy satisfactorio y tener entre sus manos la existencia de Anti es aún más grato porque él detesta estar a merced de los demás. Su ceño fruncido le deleita. Hasta que lo ve reírse otra vez.

—¿Crees que no puedo matarte como a Jack? —sus ojos se vuelven verdes y jura que los ve reverberar —, pudiste haber tomado este mundo en tus manos hace tiempo, pero no lo has hecho, porque eres débil.

Resopla al escucharlo y ciñe su mano alrededor de su cuello otra vez, borrando la desagradable sonrisa viciosa de su rostro —¿Cómo piensas hacerlo si te rompo el cuello?

Gruñe y murmura cosas en una lengua extraña antes de ceder —...bien.

Le es inevitable sonreír por su victoria.

Suelta a Anti y éste tose mientras soba su cuello. Había dicho que no le daría nada, pero cree que puede sacarle provecho a la presencia de otro como él. No planea dejar su propósito inicial de ser rey, ni tampoco considerar la posibilidad de que ambos gobiernen sobre los vivos, no, piensa ofrecerle una alianza, una donde aparentemente ambos ganen y cuando menos se lo espere devorará todo lo que es Anti.

Puede saborearlo, la carne impregnada con esa esencia inhumana; podría incluso hacer que McLoughlin finalmente fuera uno con Mark, en un sentido muy retorcido.

—Hablemos de esto en otra parte —le ofrece. Debe calmarse y resistir el hambre.

El de cabello cetrino le mira con recelo, apaga el cigarrillo sobre la mesa y chamusca un poco la cubierta. Tal vez debió torcerle el cuello.

Ha tenido que pagar por sus acciones temerarias desde que tostó la mesa de aquella cafetería y con cada día que pasa casi se arrepiente de haberle ofrecido una alianza al imprudente ser. Quizás lo hace a propósito. Dice casi porque a pesar de sus equivocaciones necesita a alguien que se manche las manos por él —y la ropa, por supuesto—, pues si levantan sospechas será Anti quien termine encerrado.

O por lo menos esa había sido su forma de pensar, una muy ingenua al parecer.

Cuando Anti asesinaba a alguien y la policía llegaba con la intención de hacer su patrullaje y entrevista de rutina, el de glaucos ojos invitaba al oficial adentro de la casa y en el instante en que pasaba el umbral y se escuchaba la puerta cerrar clavaba un cuchillo en el estómago del pobre hombre. Y entonces tendrían que moverse de lugar.

Se transformó en un hábito después de la tercera ocasión.

—Debes parar con eso —sugiere, quiere poder ordenarle pero eso sólo provocaría el enfado del otro.

—Merezco algo de diversión —responde mientras sube las cosas al coche.

Estúpido, sí.

No se quedan más de dos semanas en un mismo lugar y ha tenido que aprender a _entretener_ a su antagónico, porque no puede estar quieto por más de un día. Se pone ansioso y quiere salir, conocer el mundo que no ha visto, vivir por al menos un par de horas al día y embriagarse en los placeres humanos ahora que tiene un recipiente para sí mismo.

A diferencia de Anti, él no tiene interés en los deseos carnales. Sí, los ha experimentado, mas no son atractivos para su persona, no son necesarios y por ello sólo funge de guardaespaldas para el cetrino las noches que sale de juerga; porque si mata a alguien debe encargarse de limpiar el desastre. Aunque eso era hasta hace un mes.

Porque él le otorga lo que necesita.

Al principio jamás hubiera considerado la posibilidad de tener esa clase de encuentros con el de glauca mirada y ahora carga con cardenales en su cuello, pecho y brazos que no desaparecen sino hasta cuatro días después, a veces incluso cinco. Su imagen en el espejo le parece un tanto grotesca, con manchas púrpuras y cicatrices carmines tatuando su epidermis cual mapa, hace una mueca, se preocupa por el contenedor porque su anfitrión aún está ahí, debe ser cuidadoso.

Observa la casa antes de subir al automóvil, no hay nada que lamentar, no conocen a nadie —se encargan de evitar a los vecinos—, pero una vida errante le figura cada vez más extenuante.

Anti se para a su lado al terminar de meter sus pertenencias en la cajuela del coche, le entrega las llaves del vehículo y le acompaña en ese extraño momento.

—Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no te deshaces de mí? —ya es un poco más educado aunque su voz sigue siendo un problema.

Pero está bien, ha aprendido a gustar de ella.

No hablan mucho de cosas personales, en realidad no hablan mucho el uno con el otro, sólo son planes y planes... y sexo. Últimamente más sexo que otra cosa. No habla de Mark así como Anti no habla de Jack. Sin embargo duda que Anti apreciara al irlandés puesto que lo mató, o tal vez lo apreciara tanto que por eso le cortó el cuello, no lo sabe y tal vez nunca lo haga, pero Mark... Él respeta al moreno, lo estima.

Por eso no se atreve a cortarle la cabeza a Anti, aun cuando lo ha deseado tantas veces.

—Porque aún está latiendo —responde mas no está seguro si se ha dirigido al de verdosa mirada o si acaso ha sido un comentario al aire, sin destino específico, delirante mientras siente el palpitar retumbar en su pecho.

El corazón de Mark todavía está ahí y sabe que no soportaría la idea de manchar sus manos con la sangre de McLoughlin, aún si ya no es suya.

Probablemente el de mechones verdes no ha entendido sus palabras, no espera que lo haga.

—Vámonos, está oscureciendo —se dirige al lado izquierdo del sedán y abre la puerta del conductor para encender el motor.

Salen con rumbo a la siguiente localidad, tres horas de camino.

Con cada día que pasa esto le parece menos una misión en busca del desastre humano y más una vida cotidiana llena de excesos. Son como ese par de típicos protagonistas adolescentes de las series de televisión, inadaptados que luchan por su lugar en el mundo.

Una hora y media después aparca el coche en el estacionamiento de un motel de paso, está cansado. No tiene ni siquiera la fuerza suficiente para negarse a la petición de Anti.

Sus agudos gemidos, su fría piel, su untuoso cuerpo, sus filosos dientes y sus lascivas manos, se llena de todo él y mientras se mueve entre sus piernas se enoja consigo mismo porque empieza a pensar que compartir una vida monótona con él no suena tan mal.

Los párpados le pesan y se queda dormido.

Escucha a alguien llamarle, suena lejos, muy lejos, hasta que abre los ojos. Le duele la cabeza así como las extremidades, es como si no se hubiera movido en mucho tiempo y al incorporarse sobre la cama sus articulaciones truenan. Su vista se aclara, sólo un poco, no lleva sus gafas y se le dificulta distinguir detalles.

Sabe que no está en su recámara, los colores son distintos. No puede recordar qué fue lo último que pasó hasta que escucha esa voz otra vez.

—Al fin despiertas —viene desde la puerta —, te he llamado por minutos, pasan de las once.

_Jack_.

No.

—...Anti... —murmura sorprendido.

El mencionado alza una ceja, confundido por su actitud y no es sino hasta un par de minutos después que reacciona.

—Así que a esto se refería —sonríe bellaco y se acerca con rapidez a él, se arrastra por la cama y agarra su rostro entre sus manos —dice que no soy apto pero él ni siquiera mató a su recipiente.

Con ojos desorbitados enfoca los orbes cetrinos del otro, puede estar sintiendo las manos de Jack, sin embargo ése no es Jack.

A juzgar por la apariencia de ambos Dark tuvo relaciones con el huésped en el cuerpo de Jack, y la idea le desagrada. Se siente sucio, ha profanado el cuerpo de su mejor amigo sin consentimiento del mismo.

—Suéltame —suplica consternado.

La sonrisa de Anti sólo crece y se acerca aún más —¿Por qué?, es lo que querías, ¿no?

Niega con la cabeza mientras se pierde en los vacíos ojos del otro.

—Él lo sabía —declara —, pero estaba asustado —susurra contra sus labios —, era débil... y ahora está muerto.

Sus ojos castaños se llenan de lágrimas.

Se confina en la recámara, Anti le ha dejado solo después de burlarse de él y besarle en la boca. Repudia el contacto, la sensación es tan vívida y todavía está impregnada en sus labios a pesar de que ha pasado más de una hora. Tienta sus labios y piensa que así deberían sentirse los besos de Jack, delicados, tersos y cálidos. ¿Cálidos? Anti tiene un tacto más caliente de lo que imaginó, habitaba un cuerpo muerto, ¿por qué tendría una temperatura corporal normal?

Quizá está dándose falsas esperanzas pero cree que Jack debe seguir con vida, en alguna parte.

Dark se ha perdido en el infinito de su quebrada mente, o eso cree porque aún tiene el control. Detestaba tener un huésped en su cuerpo, en especial cuando sabe para qué lo usa, sin embargo en ese momento lo que menos quiere es estar hablando con alguien que porta el rostro de Jack como si fuera suyo.

—Tenemos que irnos —en cuanto sale de la habitación Anti le entrega las llaves del automóvil y avanza hacia la puerta principal —, hay trabajo que hacer.

No cuestiona al huésped de Jack, prefiere no enterarse de lo que sea que estén haciendo y conduce el sedán en silencio durante cincuenta minutos, ha estado atento al reloj digital del coche, hasta que pregunta algo que supone necesita saber.

—¿A dónde vamos? —no quita la vista de la carretera, aunque está muy tentado a hacerlo.

—Sigue conduciendo.

Le parece extraño que esté tan callado, su percepción del cáustico ser siempre fue la de alguien ansioso, agresivo e impetuoso, pero en ese momento está en silencio y le recuerda un poco a Jack. Le recuerda esas insólitas ocasiones en que se quedaba serio, pensativo, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y de su boca no salía palabra alguna. Su silente perfil era precioso.

No sabe dónde están, creía que llegarían a la siguiente ciudad pero en lugar de eso Anti le ha pedido que aparque el vehículo cerca de una cabaña entre los árboles, en el bosque que perfila la autopista.

Y nadie dice nada.

Personalmente no le molesta, si puede evitarlo hasta que Dark regrese, mejor. Cada uno toma una habitación, y se echa en la cama con la esperanza de volver a hundirse en su propia miseria.

—¡¿Me llamas inepto cuando ni siquiera has matado a Mark?! —es lo primero que escucha al recuperar el control, la aguda y disonante voz de Anti le da jaqueca y su paciencia está al límite —, ¡no me hagas reír!, pude arrancarle el corazón en cualquier mo—

—Pero cogiste con él —exasperado agarra al cetrino por el cuello y no le faltan ganas para rompérselo.

Siente en su palma el cuello de Anti moverse, sus arterias se mueven así como su tráquea, y sus intenciones de romperle aumentan. Entorna los ojos y ve los orbes del otro humedecerse, se ve desesperado cuando se le dificulta el simple hecho de respirar, y le suelta.

Anti tose varias veces intentando recuperar la compostura —Que Mark siga vivo no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¡Tiene todo que ver conmigo! —responde con voz ronca.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —vacila —él...

—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo, tenemos cosas que hacer —no tiene la paciencia para esto.

—...me pone...intranquilo...

Anti luce como un animal, está a la defensiva y casi puede ver el vello de su nuca erizarse, no sabe porqué el otro se pone así; sólo sabe que en su palma aún percibe el calor corporal del cuerpo ajeno.

Sonríe, aún está latiendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Luce incompleto, pero me quería deshacer de esto. Lo siento.


End file.
